An Awkward Conversation
by HP.SOM.FAN
Summary: Maria has something on her mind and has to tell Georg. What will Georg say and will Maria feel better after she tells him? well you have to read to find out.


I OWN NOTHING!

Here's a little fluffy story about Georg and Maria set during honeymoon.

P-13- mention of periods and sex (just the word no details of the act)

Maria had been enjoying her honeymoon. The last few days a concern had been on her mind… She was going to start her period soon and she didn't know how to tell Georg. Maria felt very embarrassed about discussing such a thing with him. The little voice in the back of her mind kept reassuring her that it was fine, "Georg had been married before, he knew about such things. One if not more of his daughters have started to get theirs. Why was she so afraid to talk to him about it?" "I love him dearly and I'm worried about how he'll react. I've never had to tell a man about this sort of thing. At the Abbey it was normal we were all girls." The other voice in her head countered.

Georg had noticed a slight change in his wife. It wasn't anything he was concerned about but it did seem like she was arguing with herself. He had seen her mumbling to herself a few times but could never hear what it was she was saying. He knew this whole romance thing was still new to her. He decided to give her some time to tell her own her own before he brought it up.

A few nights later as Maria was getting ready for bed she prepared herself to tell Georg for tomorrow she would start her period and didn't want to have to explain it to him if he walked in on her dealing with her needs in the bathroom. Maria found Georg lying in bed reading a book. "Umm… Georg there is something I'd like to um tell you." As Georg closed he book and sat up to look at Maria who had joined him on the bed he had a feeling this was about what she was mumbling to herself about. "Well ehh tomorrow I um…"Maria stuttered then clasped her hands and looked down at them. Oh why can't I just tell him Maria inwardly groaned as she stumbled on her first attempt. Georg's voice drew her from her thoughts, "Maria, whatever it is you want to tell me please don't be afraid. I want to know what's troubling you. You don't have to tell me know if you don't want to, I'll listen whenever you want to talk. I love you Darling." Maria gazed into Georg's eyes as she listened to him. His eyes were full of love with a hint of concern. As Georg finished his last sentenced he reached for Maria's clasped hands and took them in his own waiting for her to speak. The love she felt for her husband gave her the courage to continue, "Tomorrow I'm going to umm start my….. period." As she said the last word Maria gazed down not wanting to look Georg in the eye and she knew she was blushing.

Georg could see that Maria was embarrassed and wanted to comfort her. He knew that this was awkward for her but he understood he had of course been married and had daughters. "Thank you Maria for telling me. Please don't be embarrassed it's a perfectly natural part of life." Georg wanted Maria to know he didn't think any less of her or that she had any reason to be embarrassed by something that is natural. "Georg I have heard and read that some couples will continue to um… have… sex while the woman is on her period. I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with that." Georg wrapped Maria in a tight hug before speaking, "Maria I understand and I would never do anything that you didn't feel comfortable. I totally respect your decision in this regard my love." Maria kissed Georg's check before settling into the comfort of his arms. "Georg it means so much to me that you are so patient and understanding with me. I love you Georg." She said giving Georg a kiss. "I love you too Maria." replied Georg kissing Maria deeply.

"You know Georg I don't start until tomorrow." Maria grinned as she adjusted herself so she was straddling Georg. Georg was glad that she was teasing him about something which only a while earlier she was afraid to discuss with him. He smiled and retorted, "Well Baroness let's not let it go to waste." Maria's laughter rang about the room and she forgot all about her worry and focused on her loving husband.

THE END… Please review


End file.
